prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvonne Phillips
Yvonne Phillips was introduced in the sixth season of Pretty Little Liars. ''She was Toby Cavanaugh's wife until her death . She was portrayed by Kara Royster. Personality Yvonne is a bright and generous person, very well spoken with a keen insight into politics. She is a fan of retro television. Series |-|Season 6= 'New Guys, New Lies' Yvonne makes her debut in this episode when talking to Caleb who stops by the site where Toby is building a home. Later on while in town with Toby, she meets Spencer officially for the first time. It seems she also received a campaign packet on Spencer and know many things about her beyond simply being Toby's ex-girlfriend. She later attends a joint event with Spencer focusing on encouraging millennials to get into the democratic process by voting. 'Do Not Disturb' Yvonne shows up at a lunch with Spencer, where she was supposed to have a meeting with Gil. However, she doesn't know that Uber A most likely set her up to make her think that Spencer invited her to lunch, during her meeting with Gil. While they are eating inside, Spencer and Yvonne were talking about politics, since Spencer was new at it, and Yvonne knew all about it. She gives her good remarks too, like there's not expectation of privacy, you're always being watched, and you can't trust everyone with everything. After they are done, Yvonne accidentally forgets her phone. Later on, Spencer realizes it and goes to the lost and found to pick it up, only for it to be taken by Mona. 'Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars' Yvonne is helping set up for the election, talking with Toby. Toby tells her that he won't be able to make it to the party tomorrow, because he's helping out Spencer, much to her dismay. Toby tells her later that what he has to do is too complicated to explain. When she gets up, she tells him that she doesn't want to be the woman who says 'pick me, not her'. Yvonne then gets a call from Toby, and she declines. She stays to watch the campaign, but we don't see her reaction to when her mother lost. |-|Season 7= 'The Talented Mr. Rollins' 'Original G'A'ngsters' 'The DArkest Knight' She and Toby decide to move out of Rosewood but are in an accident before they get far. 'Playtime' After hitting a deer, she and Toby are sent to the hospital. Yvonne is placed in a medically induced coma due to the severity of her injuries. 'Hold Your Piece''' She wakes from her coma but is still very weak. She accepts Toby's idea that they marry that very day despite her being in the hospital bed. As Toby celebrate, they discuss where they want to go for their honeymoon. She tells Toby that she is happy before she breathes her last breath, dropping her flowers in the process and leaving Toby devastated. Appearances (7/160) Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Love Interests Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters